International T-340 series
The T-340 series was a series of compact crawler tractors built by the International Harvester company from 1959 to 1965 in the USA. Model history International entered the compact crawler market, dominated for many years by John Deere and Cletrac/Oliver, with the International T-340, essentially a tracked version of the 340 Utility wheel tractor. A 135 ci 4-cylinder gasoline engine also powered the T-340. The standard transmission was a 5-speed, with either the Torque Amplifier 2-speed planetary reduction gear or the Fast Reverser forward-reverse gear set optional. When it was new in 1959, the T-340 was at the top of the compact class for hp, followed by the Case 310 Crawler, John Deere 430C and 440IC, and Oliver OC-6. The 1960 Allis-Chalmers H-3 and John Deere 1010C nearly equaled the International. In 1961 International added the TD-340 diesel version, fitted with the same 166ci 4-cylinder engine as the 340 Diesel wheel tractor. The TD-340 competed with several other compact diesel crawlers already on the market: the Allis-Chalmers HD-3, Case 310E, Fiat 411C, and John Deere 1010C. The Oliver OC-4-3D was smaller and less powerful. The T-340 series was upgraded for 1962 and designated the Series A. The main mechanical change was the use of a standard 5-roller track frame, with the original 4-roller version optional. Also the original 2-tone red and white color scheme was changed to a solid color, usually yellow for tractors destined for industrial use and red for agricultural tractors. In 1967 the T-340 series was replaced by the 500 series. Timeline *1959 - International T-340 introduced *1961 - TD-340 diesel version added *1962 - T-340 and TD-340 upgraded to Series A *1966 - 500 crawler replaced T-340 series Model line-up See individual articles for detailed specs ** International T-340 - 1959-1961 ** International TD-340 - 1961 ** International T-340 Series A - 1962-1965 ** International TD-340 Series A - 1962-1965 Factory locations MELROSE PARK, ILLINOIS USA Specification See Infobox for basic details *Track gauge: 38" or 48" *Track rollers: 4 rollers, 1 top idler (5 rollers standard for Series A) *Track shoe width: 10" *135 ci ohv u gasoline engine or 166 ci 4-cylinder diesel *5-speed sliding gear transmission *Electric starting *Drawbar Variations and Options *Wide gauge version *Optional track shoe width: 12" or 14" *Torque Amplifier 2-speed planetary or Fast Reverser forward-reverse gearbox *3-point hitch *Electric lights *Hydraulic system *Pto *Radiator guard Serial Numbers Information Note: Total built and serial number ranges from different sources (even IH records) do not always agree Preservation No information on any individual examples of these tractors in preservation is currently available on here. :Do you know of any examples to list ? Gallery Add extra photos here please. International_T-340A_1962_red.jpg|International T-340 Series A crawler in solid red paint|link=International T-340 Series A International TD-340 engine 1962.jpg|International TD-340 diesel engine, 1962 See also * List of Tractor Manufacturers * List of International Harvester Vehicles ;Collection related info * Shows and Meets - events featuring tractors and other machinery * Clubs Listing - List of clubs including various tractor marques * Collections - list of private collections with tractors (add yours) * Museums - includes museums featuring tractors (please add missing ones) References / Sources External Links * T-340 series Category:Tractors built in the United States Category:45 hp tractors T-340 series Category:Tractors by model number Category:340 (model number)